Identifying media content (e.g., television (TV) programs, radio programs, advertisements, commentary, audio/video content, movies, commercials, advertisements, etc.) is useful for assessing audience exposure to such content. For example, in audience metering applications, a code may be inserted into the audio or video of media content (e.g., a program or advertisement), wherein the code is later detected at one or more monitoring sites when the media content is presented (e.g., played at monitored households). The information payload of the code/watermark embedded into an original signal can include unique program identification, source identification, and/or time of broadcast. Monitoring sites may include locations such as, households, stores, places of business and/or any other public and/or private facilities, where media content exposure and/or consumption of media content is monitored. For example, at a monitoring site, codes from the audio and/or video are captured. The collected codes may then be sent to a central data collection facility for analysis.